


Twenty-One Across

by remiges



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges
Summary: "Smaller," Belly offers from where he's curled up next to Marc on the couch, his feet tucked under Marc's thigh. "Smolder. Smokier. Ooh, write smuttier down."





	Twenty-One Across

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Flower/Pebbles (soft domestic fluff? Or angsty heartaching fight)
> 
> I went with the first option. :)

"Seven letters, second one is an M, second to last is an E."

"Smaller," Belly offers from where he's curled up next to Marc on the couch, his feet tucked under Marc's thigh. "Smolder. Smokier. Ooh, write smuttier down."

"Fuck," Marc laughs as Belly steals the pen from him. He makes a grab for it and ends up with a line of ink scrawled across his palm for his troubles. "You can't write that, it doesn't fit. Were you even listening to the clue?"

"Sorry," Belly tells him, snagging the paper as well. "What clue is this?" 

"In love, twenty-one across. I can't believe you wrote on me," Marc grumbles, feigning upset. He rubs at the mark with a finger, but the ink just smears across his skin. Life line, heart line, he doesn't know how palm readers do it—they all look the same to him.

"I'll make it up to you," Belly promises, clicking the pen a couple of times before starting to write. "There." He catches Marc's hand and presses a kiss to his palm before giving the crossword back. "Smitten. The word you're looking for is smitten."

Marc doesn't have to check to know it fits.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://enter-remiges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
